minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Pathogen
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the Minecraft wiki, and thank you for your much valued contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! *'It is a good idea to read our guidelines, so you know what to do and what not. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Latiasfan001 (Talk) 21:35, July 1, 2012 Hey Its good to know that there are more people editing this wiki other than me. The name is Dylan, but you can call me Awesomeness. [[User:Awesomeness115| '''Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 21:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hey there Awesomeness, heh. Good to see another Dylan around! ^ᴗ^ Anyway, I'm also glad to see that the wiki's been a little more active since I last checked in. I do look forward to editing with everyone as well! :Oh cool, your name is Dylan too! :D Anyway, I do have past wiki experiences and i have been an admin on other wikis before so trust me I know what i am doing [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 21:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Good to see another with admin experience too, haha. I'm a current admin over on the Terraria Wiki, feel free to have a look and see. :) ::Alright, I will take a look :D Anyway, I noticed some users added categories to their user pages like the category "Items" so should those category be removed or not? Because I do not know if I should be editing userpages but at the same time the categories should even be there to begin with [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 21:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I think removing those categories should be fine, as those people aren't Items, haha. RE : Templates I appreciate your offer, you can start working on templates, just let me know if you need anything and what you are changing first. Cheers LF 001 '' 11:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Delete What act of vandalism have I commited? Name's Moon. 03:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello there, Master Pathogen Ah, here you are. You know, there are a lot of users all over the "Wiki-plane" from British-owned territories, like yours, as well as Australia and Canada. I wonder why. New Zealand I really want to visit, partially since it's where the great LOTR Movie trilogy was filmed in 2001-2003. Wait, is it owned by Great Britain? HiddenVale (talk) 23:39, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :I can wholeheartedly assure you that New Zealand is an independent country. :) We are part of the commonwealth, though only to that extent. It's a very nice place, I do have to admit; I enjoy living here, as I live a little way out in a rural area. How about you? :Oh, okay. You mean, where do I live? HiddenVale (talk) 23:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, heh. ::Okay, aaahem. I live in Mordor, west of the MIthram Spur, far west of the Vale of the Fellbeasts, out of ::the Gorgoroth Plateau, north of the Dark Tower. ::Also known as "Raven's Vale", it survived Barad-dúr's downfall on March 13th of the year 3019, and is still ::sought by unknown survivors of the Brown Lands, God bless them..... ...oh bother. Where I REALLY live? ::Fine. The United States, in Oregon. Humph. It's quite nice, actually; overdose of rain, overdose of sunlight ::and heat during the summer, snows on average of every 2 years, home of the BIGGEST airplane ever built, ::the Spruce Goose. (laugh laugh veeerrrrrrry funny) Ahem, yes. HiddenVale (talk) 23:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Armor Ahhh, that's more like it. Thank you; that page sure needed a makeover. HiddenVale (talk) 22:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :No probz, it certainly looked like it could use a touch-up or two, heh. Still going through the list of pages I want to Wikify a bit though. :) :Oh, good. Good. One serious page in need of major diagnostics is the Ladder page, if you'd be so kind. :'I MEAN -''' amazing. HiddenVale (talk) 02:34, September 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Admin Comment Highlighting I am aware of switching the color of comments I love the idea Sharple 22:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) re Sure, but how do we do that?> ''Cheers LF 001 '' 07:24, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Just a couple of changes to Wikia.css, I'll be on chat for the next half-hour or so if you'd like me to go on. ^ᴗ^ RE:Userboxes Done :D I have added it to the page. Sharple Talk/ 16:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: EndermanExecutives Sorry about that. Only trying to do good. It just looked like it should haave been Infinate Instead of Finate. what does finate mean anyways? please get back to me soon EndermanExecutives (talk) 02:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC)